Lady Knights, Not Ladies
by two-grl-writers
Summary: Two worlds joined after the marriage of Princess Shinko and Prince Roald. Two girls from different countries meet as they pursue one goal: to become female knights like the Lioness. From two different POVs! Pleaz read


Disclaimer: Tortall and characters do not belong to us. Though if so then we would be rich. They belong to Tamora Pierce. We only own the original characters…of course, and the plot. So don't sue or anything. If this plot has been used we are sorry because we had thought that we had made it up ourselves.  
  
((A/N: This is a story written by two people. Maia's point of view aka POV will be written by ~pen name~ Lioness and Young's point of view will be written by ~pen name~ Young…lol Well enjoy the story! If the characters are a little out of character, we are sorry. Oh, and if we don't use the correct names or spell things correctly from Tamora Pierce's books, then please leave a review telling us the corrections for future use. Thank You!))  
  
1.1 Lady Knights, Not Ladies  
  
Chapter One: You want to be a what?  
  
Maia's POV  
  
Lord Sachell and his 14-year-old son Rolam were approaching. I watched from high above in my lonely tower as they rode up on their marvelous desert horses, wearing nothing but the finest robes in all Tortall. The boy, a head taller than most for his age, and with bushy eyebrows, dismounted and threw the reigns fiercely to our stable boy Hashim. He and his father then proceeded to enter my home, as my mother and father welcomed them at the door with open arms.  
  
I rolled my eyes in disgust, but nevertheless continued to change into my pure silk gown, puffed with lacey sleeves and covered in jewels. I wore nothing but the colors of my home, Valoran's Peek, ensuring my stature as the daughter of a wealthy lord. My wardrobe consisted of dress after dress and gown after gown of red and gold cloth. Not that I minded, for red was my favorite color of all, but the thought that it represented my whole family line sickened me. As did the people downstairs. Any minute now they would beckon me to entertain our guests with a song. I hate how everyone thinks I sing like an angel, because it means I have to actually go down from my chamber and talk to whoever was visiting. And today it just had to be Lord Sachell and his wicked son. They just had to be my family's closest friends.  
  
"Lady Maia! Lady Maia!" One of my maids, an old woman named Nisa, came scurrying up the steps and into the west wing of the bastion, calling my name ever so slightly so as not to call attention to herself. I sighed, knowing my mother had told her to bring me down. I remained silent, and brushed my strawberry blonde hair some more. I looked into my mirror, hoping to find some beacon of hope that life will not always be this way. But what I saw was only a girl of twelve, pretty, but inside a raging mess, wanting to escape this hellhole. My freckles were increasing by the day due to the summer period approaching. My eyes, which change with the different seasons, were now a grayish green color, drained of life.  
  
"Lady Maia." Nisa stated, standing at the foot of my chamber. She needed to say no more. I got up, slamming my brush against my oak wood desk and stomped down to where my parents were.  
  
On seeing me, my mother, a pale woman in her late thirties, but arguably one of the most beautiful woman in the land, gestured me to come sit by her. I walked across the room, glancing not at our guests but at our glorious paintings on the stonewalls. I find a comfort in them, and they bring me peace. One is of a landscape, with a waterfall and a setting sun. Another, of a boy and girl gracefully dancing at the palace, with so much love shining for one another, I smile every time I see it. But my favorite is one of a knight, in the heat of a battle, his face smeared with blood but his eyes filled with a passion I've never seen. The paintings were a gift to me from my late grandmother, one of the only people in my family whom I truly loved. She knew my love of art, and gave these to me only a month before she died.  
  
My mother noticed I didn't greet the guests, and when I sat next to her she gave me a slight kick. "Good day, Lord Sachell. Good day, Rolam." I obediently stated with the most feminine voice I could muster. Lord Sachell nodded, and Rolam grinned.  
  
"Maia, we were just talking about you. Why don't you sing us all a song from that lovely voice of yours," my father, a man never to be crossed, commanded. But I knew my way around obeying him.  
  
"Naturally I would love to sing for you, Lord Sachell, but alas I think I may have come down with a cold, and my throat burns when I sing," I politely said with a smile. My father gave me a look, but said nothing. For another two hours I sat, hard as stone as they discussed various topics from politics to gossip in the court. I of course could say nothing, so for the most part I daydreamed. When I wasn't looking at the ground, I glanced up to see Rolam eyeing me with his tempestuous grin never fading. I showed no emotion, but inside wondered why he stared the way he did. Finally, when silence came, did Rolam speak.  
  
"Maia, would you mind walking in the garden with me? I have yet to see it in the summer." Oh, he was good. He knew very well I wanted nothing of the sort, but I now had an obligation to.  
  
I smiled my fake smile and said, "Of course." I got up, a little glad that I didn't have to stay in that chair for gods knows how long, because my legs were beginning to fall asleep. He took my arm as we walked out of the living room and down the hallway towards the back of the bastion where the garden lay. I could hear the cooing and awing of my parents and Lord Sachell when Rolam took my arm, and shuddered. I knew very well they all had in mind to betroth me to him, but they weren't giving me up that easily. At least I didn't have to worry about that for a few more years.  
  
We strolled out into the garden, as the sun began to set. An array of colors cast overhead, from pink to orange to a light blue. If I wasn't with Rolam I would almost say it was beautiful out. Knowing he didn't want to see the garden at all, I cut to the chase. "Rolam, what do you want?" I asked bluntly.  
  
"Calm down princess, I know what your thinking. I agree we've never gotten along in the past, but I say we should start anew. No more insults, no more cold shoulders, nothing. I am willing to begin fresh." I was not about to play into this.  
  
"Well, Rolam I find that hard to believe. Wasn't it the other day I heard that you started a rumor about me in court? About how once I came on to you and undressed in front of your eyes?" He blushed a deep red, and I smiled in delight.  
  
"As I said, start anew. I no longer want to be immature anymore, Maia. You very well must know we will be engaged in a couple years, so why hate each other now?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "Who says I'll marry you?"  
  
He laughed outright. "Oh Maia, you can't be serious. You know our parents are in there right now, planning our wedding all out!" He grabbed my arm and squeezed it hard. "If you aren't with me now, I will forever make your life a living hell. You're a pretty young thing, and a wealthy one at that. I will benefit from this marriage greatly, but if you don't start acting decent towards me, I will make sure you never see the world as you once told me you wanted to do."  
  
He, or his threats did not intimidate me, and I grinned to tell him so. "Rolam, the only thing more funny than your threats is your face." I knew I had sealed my fate with him, but I didn't care. We would be bitter enemies forever, and I would never call a truce. His eyes burned hatred for me, and his grip on my hardened. I knew he wanted to hit me right then, no matter the fact that I am a girl.  
  
"Go ahead, Rolam, I know you want to." I declared. I waited for his next move, seeing the anger boil on his face.  
  
"Me? Hit a lady? Never." He let go of me and started to walk back inside. "I would hit my wife though." With that he strutted inside.  
  
My parents some how knew we were fighting, and when the guests left they inquired about it. "Maia, we know you said something to Rolam. What was it? He came in storming mad and wouldn't speak a word!" My mother, her words barely above a whisper as every lady should speak, still held together a firm tone that made me gulp. My father glared, but said nothing.  
  
"He must be so overcome with seeing me his face looked flushed." I shrugged.  
  
"Maia, if you ruin this arrangement with Lord Sachell, we will not gain more land and respect! You and Rolam together will give us more fame in court, and will make all our lives better, don't you see? Your ruining your family name by making him mad!" Father stopped and took a minute to breath. I had angered him beyond usual, but I didn't care anymore.  
  
"An arrangement? Is that what this is? Am I nothing to you?" I shouted.  
  
"Lord Sachell threatened me tonight to tell everyone in court what you did so many years ago if you don't stop insulting his son. He knows you hate him. We know you hate him. But nevertheless, do you want that story of what you did when you were five to be spread around court??? We will be outcasts!" Father stared long and hard at me. For a moment I felt sick.  
  
I certainly didn't want everyone to know of what I had done when I was little. It was something so horrible people WOULD look down at my family. My father was right. But I still would not go through with this. I would fight to the bitter end if I had to, I'd run away, I'd do anything to avoid marrying that bastard! But yet I didn't want my secret to come out. My family had worked so hard to keep it from gossip. I owed them that much.  
  
I knew I didn't have to answer, so I stormed off to bed. That night I slept little, pondering what to do, when all of a sudden it hit me. I had a plan.  
  
The next day I paced back and forth in my room, hoping that my speech would somehow reach them and make them listen to me, as they never did. This plan was so perfect, I was surprised I could even think of it so soon. The ringing bell signaled that tea was ready, and this was my moment. I stopped fidgeting my hands and strolled downstairs. There I found my mother, lounging in her chair stirring her tea as she did everyday. I coughed, signifying my presence. She raised her head slightly, and then smiled. "There you are. Right on time for once."  
  
"I'm sorry about losing my head last night mother. A lady should never shout, especially to the parents that have given so much to her," I hated sounding so fake, but it was the only way.  
  
She simply nodded her head, and that was the end of what had happened. My mother never believed in relying on the past. She only looked forward.  
  
"Mother, I have something to ask of you," Here goes nothing.  
  
"Go ahead child."  
  
"I don't want to go to court this fall."  
  
She stopped stirring and stared me deep in the eyes. "We know. We weren't planning on it."  
  
This was not the answer I anticipated, and it surprised me greatly. "Wha…what?" I stuttered to say.  
  
Her eyes warmed. "Honey, you don't actually think we'd send you to court alone with your…problem, would we?"  
  
Suddenly I became angry. "And where were you planning on sending me?" I inquired viciously.  
  
"Why, we thought we'd marry you off to Rolam come this fall." I couldn't conceive these words as they penetrated through my heart. It was legal to be married at twelve, but very rare. My parents knew they had to marry me before anyone found out about my errors of the past, and my freakish nature. This was their plan all along. It was all making sense now.  
  
I paced around our beautifully woven carpet, my hands on my hips. "No mother, you can't possibly be serious! I HATE that boy! I despise him! I would rather die a thousand deaths than marry him!" Suddenly I felt that pain I did whenever I got angry, and my mother stared wide-eyed. My sides began to burn as my body started to glow red.  
  
"Maia! Stop it!" She shouted, suddenly very afraid of me. My hands hurt the most, as a throbbing sensation shot through my fingers. A tiny but still visible ball of red fire arose from my palm, and I desperately tried to control it. I closed my eyes as I did many times before, and urged the pain to stop. After a moment or too, as a headache formed across my brow, the burning started to deteriorate, and finally stopped. I fell into the chair, tired but awake.  
  
"Maia! You must control that…that thing inside you! You almost killed me!" She puffed. I paid no attention, just continued to rub my sore head and hands. The fire only came when I was angry. I didn't know how to summon it; it just came whenever I fumed. Most times I can control it, but other times I couldn't. It is a curse my parents hate, and therefore that is why they hate me.  
  
"I'm sorry mother. You know I can't help it," I tweeked out.  
  
She returned to her elegant form and said calmly, "Yes, well, just calm down sweetheart." I cringed at the name she called me, for it was a lie.  
  
This gave me another idea. "That is precisely why I'm here."  
  
She gave me a funny look. "What is, dear?"  
  
I smiled. "It does no good to marry Rolam when I can go off like this at any moment. What would the courtiers say? It was be horrible. No, I'm afraid I cannot, for the sake of this family." My mother naively believed my words. Just then my father entered, a look of stress on his face.  
  
"Dearest, Maia, I have wonderful news. I have been promoted." This could not have come at a worse time. "I am now Commander in Chief of the Kings Own! Lord Raoul has resigned and decided to settle down with Buri and start a family. Isn't this glorious??" He bursted with joy, something I have never seen in him. My father was a tremendous knight, one with whom had many victories.  
  
"Oh Randall, that's wonderful!" She flung her arms around him, totally forgetting our conversation. I sighed. What would this mean?  
  
"We will leave within the week, and you two lovely ladies will live at the palace with me! That is, when I'll be in Corus. But just think, our family will be praised and our money doubled. And Maia, you will no longer have to marry that pathetic Rolam, for he is now below us!"  
  
It's funny how my father, of all people can suddenly make me want to hug him. Though he still only cared for the money and power his new position held. This was beyond a dream, this was a miracle! I ran and kissed his cheek lightly. "That's wonderful father! And that means I can do what I was about to tell you, mother!"  
  
"What was that, dear?"  
  
I grinned. "I want to be a knight."  
  
This caught them off guard, but because they were in such a good mood, they didn't kill me right on the spot. "A KNIGHT!? You can't be serious!" My father sneered.  
  
"It's not fitting..." My mother put in.  
  
"What will everyone think?"  
  
I shook my head. "Don't you see? Mother, weren't you just saying how I couldn't go to court to become a lady because of my curse? At the palace I can train to control my powers, or Gift as they sometimes call it. Sure, people would laugh, but it won't be as bad as becoming a lady and then setting the prince on fire! Plus, I have always loved the art of war!" I turned to face my father. "Father, you know I'm capable. I'm strong and quick and I can shoot any target within 400 feet with my bow." He pondered this for a moment, taking it all in. This was a good sign.  
  
He turned to my mother, who just gave him a look of distress. "Maia, its not proper.."  
  
I cut him short. "I will dishonor the family by becoming a lady and embarrassing myself. If I become a knight, people will talk, but they will not try to bring shame on us." I paused. "I can do it, papa. I will be like the Lady Keladry, a woman even you admire. Please papa, if anything let me do it to restrain my powers." I have never called him papa before, and I think I got to him.  
  
He stared at me with his blue eyes for a few minutes, trying to find something in me. "Yes, Maia." He said at last. "That will do."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
2 Young's POV  
  
The salty sea breeze weaved through my raven hair, gently gliding off my face like water on glass. I looked out towards the east. Trying vainly to see the land that would soon become my home. But to my dismay, I only see the open waters of the vast sapphire-green. I hear my own maid call for me and I turn away from the horizon with regret.  
  
Sailors waved kindly towards me, for I was alone, the youngest by several years on board the ship. At the age of a mere thirteen, I had become one of the youngest ambassadors. The thought of only listening to talks of politics wasn't a thrill. I had heard of how Totall was known to have knights and a many assortment of warriors and my hopes rose at the thought of fighting and training once more. But my bubble of joy and hope were popped, when I found out that many of the ladies preferred not to train in the arts of war. At that moment my displeasure of my duties in this foreign country encouraged my loath, though I masked it away, like all Yamanis, from any straying eyes.  
  
As I walk down the flight of wooden stairs my black boots sound against the ship. Giving a sigh, I enter my quarters to find a maroon red afternoon gown on my bed. Making of a face of disgust, for though red looked well on me I preferred cool and earth tones to warm colors. I look around to find signs of my maid, but seeing that she wasn't in sight, I walked over to the bed and sat down. Though as soon as I had been seated, my maid bustled in.  
  
"Hurry Young. We must get you dressed and prepared." The old maid said.  
  
I look at her with confusion, "What for Dae-jin?"  
  
"The captain has just said that we will be docking only a couple of minutes. Most likely a bit before midday." Dae-jin replied as she rushed over to me and started to help me dress.  
  
I stripped myself of my trouser and shirt and reached for the dress. With the help of Dae-jin I got the dress over my head, but not before a couple of mistakes. Then the old maid ran a brush through my hair and set it up in a bun with chopsticks. Finally, we finished after an hour of argument over face paintings. Oh, how I hated face paintings.  
  
Dae-jin walked me over to the mirror and stood some ways back. I looked at my reflection. My dress made me look as slim as I was. The skirt of the dress, more like a large silk bed sheet, went straight down to my ankles. Wrapped around my waist was a black silk cloth as belt of some sort, which brought out the maroon of the dress. The top of the outfit was gentle amber yellow, the sleeves where bell shaped.  
  
Walking away from the mirror, I headed for the door. As I went out my maid handed me my metal fan, which had been frilled with maroon ribbons to match my dress. My slippers were soft and soundless against the surface of the ship.  
  
"Young. Young." I heard my mother call for me. Swiftly, I walked over to the bow of the ship where my parents and the captain were. When she saw me she drew me near. Pointing out to a speck of green and whispered, "That is Tortall, our new home."  
  
Keeping my face clear of all emotion, I walked over to the side of the boat and leaned on the railings. I thought about what I had left behind to come to this place. I had left my friends, my home, my teachers, my training, my brother and most of all my life, as I had known it. Now I would have to start my life all over.  
  
All this I thought about as we reached the port. My father and mother escorted me off the ship and onto land. A large welcoming party greeted us or should I say parade? A tall young man with coal black hair and sapphire blue eyes greeted us.  
  
"Welcome to Port Canyon, Ambassador. I am Prince Roald of Conte. I'm sure you know Princess Shinkokami, my wife."  
  
My father greeted back in Tortallian, "Thank you your highness. I am looking forward to working in Tortall." He turned to Shinkokami and bowed with hands on his thighs. "Princess, it is wonderful to see you once more."  
  
The princess nodded her head. "It has been quite sometime uncle." She greeted my mother as same as she had done to father. Finally, her and me were face to face. "Hello Young. How have you been?"  
  
"I have finally mastered the martial arts, cousin." I responded calmly.  
  
Shinko's lips twitched, smoldering a smile though she did allow her eyes to twinkle. I watched with amusement kept beneath my facial expressions. Then I turned my attention back to the Prince and parents. They were conversing about politics.  
  
I wanted to roll my eyes, but pushed the urge away. I thought to myself, can't believe that he's at it already! We just got off the boat and already he's started with the politics. My cousin noticing my closed boredom winked at me and gently elbowed her husband.  
  
"Roald, don't you think that we should be going? Now?" She emphasized slightly on the last commanding word.  
  
Looking sheepish, the prince apologized and said, "You must forgive me. I am just very new to all of this. Come, I have brought some of the King's Own as escort." He gestured towards the large carriage in the center of the mounted soldiers.  
  
The soldiers and knights I noticed were ALL men. My heart sank further more, though I knew that female warriors were rare and outcast, I had kept a spark of hope alive in hope that I may be able to become who I was destined to be. A warrior, a female courtier, an opponent and most of all…myself. My dreams dissolved in that one instant, but the thoughts of new ones formulated in my mind, even though if they weren't as attractive as the ones I've held close to my heart all my life.  
  
Quietly, I followed my parents and the highnesses to the carriage. My parents entered the carriage without a word of discontent, while I peered at my cousin. She smiled and gestured for a soldier and whispered something in his ears. He left and returned with a dapple mare.  
  
"Cousin, why don't you and I ride? We have much catching up to do." Shinko asked eloquently. I turned to my parents for approval, which they gave, and I mounted the mare. Roald and Shinko walked to the front of the escort and mounted their steeds. The prince gracefully gave a gesture and the small parade started off.  
  
I watched Shinko from my position next to the carriage. Noticing how she smiled at every comment that the prince made. How she laughed melodiously. I never knew her to be so happy and to be so expressive. My heart ached to be as free as Shinko was, but I shook my head and looked away. Peering at the soldiers that surrounded my parents and me. They were all dressed in their heavy armor with their swords and shields. Some even carried a banner representing the Yamani Islands and another for Tortall. The banners wavered in the air, the fringes slightly skittering off the other ever so often.  
  
Closing my eyes, I looked back on the day my parents had told me of our assignment in this foreign country. The subtly and calmness of my father's voice. I remember for it was on my thirteenth birthday, merely a month ago:  
  
'They had come to the practice courts while I was training with all the other girls of court. With the glaive in hand, I was going through the warm- up dance. A blur with the strip of blue from the metal and design of the weapon, I came to an abrupt stop. I looked up into my parents who nodded their approval and waved me over.  
  
Excusing myself from my training master, I went quickly to my parents to hear what they had to say. But they just led me into the palace til we came to the quarters in which we resided. After sitting down on the warm plush sofas, they said what they had to say.  
  
"Young, we will be the ambassadors of the Yamani Island to the court of Tortall. Your brother, Jong-Won will stay in the Islands to complete his training. But YOU shall come with us to the mainland."  
  
What could I say? The thought of moving away from the place of my birth terrified me. Going to live in another country for the sake of my emperor. I wanted to burst out in annoyance, frustration and anger, but I thought of a glass mirror, how it was smooth and expression less. So, returning my concentration to my parents I gazed at them, speechless. Getting up from the seat I asked calmly, "I shall do as you wish."  
  
They dismissed me without a second thought and I went to my maid. Ordering for my things to be packed, I started to think of all the changes that I would have to. The new beginnings that will appear before my feet. I sighed at memory of hearing that women in Tortall did not handle weapons well.'  
  
My thoughts were brought back to the present as I heard the cheering of people. Lifting my gaze, I looked about my self to see people in the streets as we passed by. I watched as children yelped with delight. Looking over at my cousin and her husband. I saw them smile and wave towards the crowd.  
  
I merely kept my gaze steady, looking straightforward with no specific focus. I regretted my decision to ride at the moment, but for no longer than a second. For if I had ridden in the carriage, I would be shielded away from the public with my parents' presences beside me. I gave a soft sigh and ignored as much as I could. But you have to understand that is a difficult task when an entire is pouring out of buildings to crowd the streets. Merely to catch a glimpse of their rulers and the new foreign ambassadors.  
  
I thought for a moment, why should I be the good little girl I was in Yamani? I am here to start a new beginning. I smirked inwardly, with amusement, my first act will be to become a lady knight, just like Lady Alanna and Lady Keladry. With these new thoughts in mind, my hopes lifted for I will determine how my life will be, I've lived the life expected, now it is time for MY life to begin! 


End file.
